Emily scissorhands
by FanGurlz
Summary: Edward's life started to feel empty and full of sadness, until he finds some of the professors old blueprints for a scissorhanded daughter named Emily. little Emily loves Edward, but wants to see the world beyond the old mansion, but when her curiosity gets the better of her, edward must find his little girl before she gets into trouble! an: R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Emily scissorhands_

Edward scissorhands was just putting the finishing touches on yet another ice sculpture of Kim.

"Perfect" he said to himself. Then after a while he once again felt lonely, he decide to look at the professors old note books, they were full of drawings of either half or unfinished inventions. Then he saw the drawing of himself, the blue prints that made Edward Edward. He turned the page and saw another drawing; it looked like himself but younger and female. The title at the top of the page read: a daughter for Edward.

Edward smiled at the simple little drawing. She looked to be about ten years old with the same black leather outfit as Edward only with a skirt and had long black messy hair.

The man with scissor hands looked at the professor's notes, the last note said "she's finished, just needs to be charged" And it had a picture of a wire. His eyes widened, if she only needed to be charged, he could charge her and then he wouldn't have to be alone.

Edward ran down the stairs and started rummaging through the drawers and boxes. He opened a long drawer and there was a little girl, the same as the drawing. He gingerly picked her up and placed her on the professor's work table.

"Now" he said "where's your wire?"

Eventually he found it in a box and plugged her in to a wall outlet.

"There, now soon you'll be alive" he said "like me."

_**Edwards's daughters P.O.V**_

I've never been alive before, but my brain is full of knowledge and I can identify over six hundred objects.

Suddenly I could hear a soft, sweet voice it said "there, now soon you'll be alive…like me."

Alive! I always wanted to be alive! I wonder what it's like. Then I started to feel something in my face. I think I was opening my eyes.

"You're blinking!" the voice said happily.

Blinking? What's blinking? I think I should just rest for a while, I'm getting pretty dizzy.

XxX

Edward waited and waited and waited all day for his new daughter, but she never woke up so he fell asleep up against the wall next to her.

Then there was a scream in the middle of the night, Edward jumped and scrambled to his feet, he looked at the work table- his daughter was gone!

Suddenly he heard crying and whimpering, he followed his ears to the upstairs part of the mansion and found a small dark object in the corner. Edward walked up to the object and touched it, the object gasped and stood up and asked "w-who a-are you?"

Edward slowly came to realize that the object was his new daughter, and she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I hurt myself- with these" she held up her own pair of scissor hands, she continued to cry.

Edward sat down beside her, she crawled into his lap. "Who are y-you?" she asked again.

"I'm Edward" he said "I'm your dad."

"I never had a dad" she said sadly.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"What's a name?" she asked.

"Well" said Edward "it's something people say when they want you."

"Oh" she said.

"What about Emily?" Edward asked.

"Okay" she said a little happier "I like that."

"Good" said Edward.

"What do I call you?" asked Emily "Edward or dad?"

"You choose" said Edward.

"Dad" she decided and hugged him.

At that moment for the first time in a long time Edward felt happy and loved.

Emily smiled brightly while looking at her new dad.


	2. 2 the snipper snapper of little hands

2\. The snipper snapper of little hands

Emily loved the mansion and she loved her dad and she loved being alive.

Edward was snipping away at a topiary, Emily watched him and walked over a little bush. She looked at her father and followed his snips, then Edward finished but he kept hearing snipping, he turned and saw that Emily had made her own heart shaped topiary.

Edward stared at her, amazed. She smiled "isn't it pretty?" she said.

"Yes" Edward said smiling, she ran and hugged his leg, Edward tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge. So Edward walked into the old house while dragging his right leg with Emily on it.

Emily eventually let go and ran upstairs, she stared out of the hole in the roof and saw the suburbs beyond the mansion.

"Wow!" She breathed.

She ran down the stairs to tell her dad her discovery but tripped on a stair, fell and burst into tears. Edward came running and held her.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I fell down the stairs!" she sobbed.

Edward thought for a moment, what could he do to make her stop? Then he got an idea.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked her.

Emily stopped crying "okay" she sniffed.

Edward brought her upstairs and put her in her little bed and asked "what story do you want to hear?"

"I don't know any stories" she said.

Edward went over to a shelf full of books and picked one out. It was the one that the professor used to read to him. He looked at the title, it read: gothic children's fairy tales.

He sat down opened the book and read the title "little dead riding hood."

As Edward read Emily started to smile again she looked at one page with a picture and asked a question.

"Where's their scissorhands?" she asked.

Edward looked at her "they don't have any, nobody does."

"But we have them" she said.

"Yes, but that's how we were built" was Edwards answer.

"Oh" said Emily, and then she ran over to the hole in the roof and asked "are the people down there like that to?"

"Yes" said Edward quietly as he stared down at the suburb he thought of Kim.

"Can I go down there?"Asked Emily snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, it's not safe" said Edward.

"But daaaad" Emily whined.

"You're only a few days old" said her father.

"But I'm built like a ten year old" she argued.

"It's your bed time anyway" said Edward.

"But I'm not tired" she whined.

"You need to be charged" Edward smiled.

She pouted but let her father plug her in and she lay down on her little bed.

He kissed her forehead and softly said "good night"

"Good night" she grumbled.

More than anything Emily wanted to see the world beyond the old mansion, but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint or disobey her dad.


	3. 3 boy meets scissors

3\. Boy meets scissors

Emily was once again watching her father tend to the garden, and then she saw a butterfly fly by and chased after it. The butterfly led her to the front gates of the old mansion.

Then she saw something coming up the walk and hid behind the crumbling wall beside the gate. She saw it was a boy with hair the color of sand and pretty blue eyes; he looked around her age and had hands like the people in her story book. He wore a blue hood and black pants.

The boy held the bars of the gate and looked up at the old mansion. "I wish I could see you, Edward" he said sadly.

Emily gasped. How did he know her father's name?

The boy heard her gasp and said "hello? Is anybody there?"

Emily didn't know why she did it, but she did. She slowly walked out from behind the wall. When the boy saw her he screamed.

"shhh!" hissed Emily "I'm not supposed to be here."

"y-you're r-real?" the boy asked.

"Uh…yes?" said Emily confused.

"You know my grandma" he claimed.

Emily shook her head. "No" she said.

"But aren't you Edward?" he asked.

"Edwards my dad" she explained "I'm his daughter, Emily."

"I'm Ben Boggs" he said "Kim is my grandma, she knew your dad."

"Emily!"

"That's my dad" said Emily "I have to go."

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Ben asked.

"When do you want to see me again?" she asked.

"Um… tonight… I'll come back tonight" Ben decided.

"Alright" she said and ran off.

"Emily!"

"Coming dad!" she yelled and hugged his leg.

"There you are" he said softly "where were you?"

"I saw a… um?" she couldn't tell him or he wouldn't let her go tonight.

"A butterfly!" she finished.

"Oh" he said and picked her up and brought her inside. Emily had just told her first lie.

XxX

Ben ran all the way home, by the time he got to his grandma Kim's room he was out of breath.

"Grandma" he wheezed.

"Hello, sweetie" greeted Kim.

"Grandma, I saw him!"

"You saw who, dear?" asked Kim.

"I saw … Edward!" he panted.

"You saw Edward?" asked Kim putting bow her knitting.

"Well, I saw his daughter, Emily" Ben gasped.

"Edward has a daughter?" said Kim.

"Yes, and I'm going to see her tonight!"He exclaimed.


End file.
